


By the Summer Sea

by InquisiDor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisiDor/pseuds/InquisiDor
Summary: "I love you. I want to say it until the day I die and never stop. Until it drives you mad from how often you hear it..."A drabble of a stolen moment off the coast of Tevinter.





	By the Summer Sea

"Slip your own into my hand,  
And leap with me as we leave the sand.  
We'll cut an arc across the starlit sky  
Where the arrows of Andruil fly.  
Let your fears like feathers fall, my Love,  
For in a life long past, we were turtle doves.

Fylanriell"

-a creased and time-worn note in Dorian's pocket

***

Two dark figures skirted the dusky shoreline of the Nocen Sea, two slender wisps of shadow, hand in hand, caprioling beneath a patchwork of stars. They raced past the dock, their playful shouts whipped up by the wind over the sea. Smooth, cool sand flung away from their heels as they ran past the thin rime of sparkling golden sandbar that melted away into gently-lapping sea.

Here, barefoot in the water, they embraced. A young leaf-eared rogue with hair that caught the breeze in twisting streamers wrapped his slender arms around a sleek mage adorned in the deepest colors of the night. His fingers reached out for a swarthy cheek with infinite tenderness and gentle wonder.

"Let's stay right here forever, Dorian. Under the stars. Just like this..."

They pet each other's hair, nuzzled nose against nose, the wind-swept brine dappling the gentle kisses that passed between them, so close that not a moonbeam could slip betwixt, turning as one to gaze out over the unruly swells of salty sea.

The two clung to one another's bodies as only lovers could. They gazed up at the stars, cushioned in the inky greatness of beyond, the summer's wind warm on their faces, the cold sand shifting beneath their toes like thousands of tiny doodlebugs. Two pairs of eyes mirrored the speckled sky, two pairs of hands clasped over two hearts beating the same rhythm that sung out the joy of their closeness and broke with the thought of ever being parted.

"Could I adore you more?" the mage whispered.

"Probably not," the elf answered with a knowing smile.

Dorian turned his head and kissed him, meshing their lips together, his heart aching with the pain of how dearly and deeply he loved him. "I love you. I want to say it until the day I die and never stop. Until it drives you mad from how often you hear it. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"And I love you."


End file.
